Roman Goddess
by bee-determined24
Summary: Rachel and Santana go on a trip ... Post HS...There will be smut soon.   Not for innocent minds. I will no longer be adding more to this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fictional story I have ever written just FYI. I got a crazy idea in my mind that I could be creative… we'll see how that goes.**

**Pezberry…post HS. SMUT WILL ENSUE. But this is just the beginning. Gotta build it up [it will not take long ;)]**

Chaaaaaaaaaapter 1.

It was their first night in Tuscany and they were already having their first argument. Rachel and Santana had decided just two days ago, after some incredible sex fueled by chocolate and a great bottle of wine, that they were going to spontaneously take a trip across the world. It was unbelievable and carless but Santana caved in to the idea after Rachel kept going on about how romantic it would be. And after she mentioned something about drinking wine naked every night and eating as much Italian food as she wanted, the trip sounded perfectly reasonable in Santana's mind. But the romance was quickly fading after a 13 hour flight with a very whiny and talkative Rachel.

"Rachel Berry I swear to God and Jose Cuervo, if you say one more thing about Under the Tuscan Sun, La Dolce Vita and huge sunflowers, I will never lick your pussy EVER AGAIN."-Said Santana in a husky whisper as the bellman showed them their room. "I just want five minutes of quiet."

"I'm sorry if I care about all aspects of our ROMANTIC adventure, Santana! You don't have to be so cranky. And please do not use that detestable language in front of strangers. It is very unbecoming of you!", said Rachel in a rushed whisper as they walked into their dark hotel suite.

"I will say whatever I want, Yentil, and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides it is all part of my charm. That is why you love me. Now shut up." Said Santana as they reached the honeymoon suite and opened the door.

Not wanting to escalate into a full-blown fight over something completely ridiculous, especially in front of a strange Italian man, Rachel nodded in silent agreement even despite Santana using the hateful nickname from high school. She pulled out some money to tip the bellman and pulled their bags through the door.

Rachel turned around and flipped on the lights and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. The dim light of the lamp reflected off of the russet colored walls and danced across the Latina's tan skin as she sat on the bed, slowing slipping off her heels. She looked like a goddess. Her caramel skin glowing and her long raven hair hung around her shoulder in waves, almost shimmering in the dim light. After a few minutes Santana looked up and realized that Rachel was staring at her with an awe struck look on her face like she just saw a Celion Dion record on clearance.

"What are you gawking at?" said Santana crossly. She knew that what they were arguing about nothing but lack of sleep and the airplane running out of wine has worked her nerve, and she wasn't ready for another space cadet Rachel moment.

"I'm sorry San, I was wrong to bombard you with all that nonsense about Diane Lane. I was just so excited to be with you."

Santana instantly stopped what she was doing. Rachel never admitted she was wrong about anything. Especially before the fight was fully escalated. This worried the Latina. Was Rachel planning something? Is she sick? Will there be no hot make up sex?

"Rachel are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine San, I just don't want to spoil our vacation. Looking at you just now I realized how beautiful you really are. And you are even more beautiful when you smile. S-so I don't want you to be upset any longer." Rachel's cheeks flushed red as she looked shyly down at the floor. She disliked admitting she was wrong to anyone, but just in that moment she would admit to all of her shortcomings to see Santana smile while the light shone off of her face.

Santana's face was flushed a dusky rose. She was at a loss for words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. And although she was in a very unexpected relationship with Rachel, she never thought she would be the one to say anything like that to her.

"Rach, I-I don't-"

"I mean it Santana. You are amazing. I am so lucky and honored to be in such a romantic place with such a perfect woman. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect."

"Please. I am so far from per-"

Rachel cut her off with a deep urgent kiss.

"You are perfect for me." Said Rachel.

She kissed the Latina again, deeper and with more feeling than before. It made them both forget they were ever fighting about anything at all. After a few more kisses Rachel rested her forehead against Santana's and they sat there taking in everything they could about each other. As much as Santana loved crazy angry make-up sex, somehow this seemed so much better at the moment. She was content with Rachel sitting on her lap and holding her close.

"I think its bedtime." said Rachel as the blush which had been on her face finally faded.

"Ok. But you still owe me some seriously hot kitty time tomorrow to make up for the two hours you talked about La Dolce Vita ." Stated Santana seriously.

"Deal" said Rachel with a smile, "I knew you couldn't resist my kitty for long." And after a little laugh, they laid down on the bed exhausted from their trip. They fell asleep without turning off the light or undressing. After all there would be plenty of undressing on this trip.

Santana woke up the next morning to a loud rustling and a bright pink thong on her face. Santana ripped the undies off her face and jolted upright in bed.

"Rachel what the hell do you think you are doing, its 7 in the damn morning!"

"Santana I don't know what clock you are looking at, but its 12:30 in the afternoon. And I am looking for the toys we packed… I can't find them."

Santana just laughed and laid down again.

"Its not funny San! What if they fell out in the plane? What if they took them at customs?"

Santana continued laughing and continued to watch her girlfriend riffle through their luggage.

"You aren't going to find them Rachel. I left them at home."

Rachel instantly stopped ripping through a pile of Santana's skimpy little dresses and whipped her head around to look at Latina, who was looking at her with a very pleased look on her face.

"You did WHAT?"

"Calm down sweet cheeks, we don't need them. You know I have very trained hands. Besides we can always go find a beautiful phallus designed by the descendents of a Roman Goddess if you insist on me fucking you silly with something other what I was born with. You know if you let me just have my way with your pretty little pussy you will see that I am better than any cock, real or fake."

Rachel started blushing profusely at Santana's forwardness. Sometimes she believed she would never get used to her girlfriends bold way of speaking when it came to such private issues. But despite her embarrassment she wasn't backing down now.

"Fine Santana," Said Rachel calmly, her cheeks still a fierce shade of scarlet. "I will give you a chance. We will go out immediately and find a store that sells co- um, uh… toys and we will try both ways." She stammered. "You can touch my kitty however you want, after you use the toy we pick out. Deal?"

Rachel couldn't believe what she had said. Despite the fact that Brittany used to go on and on in high school about how wonderful Santana's tongue was and how her fingers always hit that magic spot, she had yet to let the fiery Latina use anything but vibrators and strap-on dildos in the bedroom. She was very nervous and shy when it came to someone looking at her down there, especially if that person was not a medical professional.

Santana sat there in complete shock. She hadn't actually left the toys at home, she just had them in her purse. However with this new proposal, she wasn't about to tell Rachel that she was just joking with her. Finally shaking herself out of her shocked state, she lept onto Rachel knocking her to the floor. She straddled the smaller girl with a huge grin on her face and started placed kisses on every piece of skin visible.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you baby! You will not regret it!"

Santana's excitement was lost on Rachel, who was purring in response to light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Without warning, San jumped off Rachel and stripped off her skin tight black dress and started slowing sauntering to the bathroom, seductively swishing her hips, knowing very well that Rachel would be watching.

Rachel was definitely not pleased with the sudden loss of contact with her lover, but watched San's hips closely as Santana wanted her to do. She was such a tease sometimes and although she hated it, Santana's body always entranced her so. A frown fell across her face when the Latina's beautifully toned body disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rachel heard Santana start the water in the shower and she had just started to picture her girlfriend stripping off the tiny piece of lace that was her thong, the bathroom door opened and steam started rolling out.

Rachel looked expectantly at the door for a few seconds waiting to see if Santana would emerge when she heard San's voice softly call out.

"Here kitty kitty kitty"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel practically tripped over her own feet as she struggled to get her dress over her head and run at the same time. Santana barely ever let Rachel shower with her, and there was nothing Rachel loved more than the sight of Santana's naked body covered in water surrounded by steam.

Rachel stumbled into the bathroom already rid of her dress and bra and all that remained were of white panties covered in gold stars. She stared at the silouhete of Santana through the fogged glass door. Santana heard her girlfriend enter the bathroom, and put on the sexiest smirk she had and opened the shower door.

"I know cats don't like water, Rachel, but I thought you would be a little more excited at this opportunity I have presented to you."

Rachel snapped out of it and started to pull off her panties when Santana spoke again.

"Leave them on."

Thinking San had changed her mind, Rachel's expression fell into one of sadness mixed with confusion.

"Oh don't worry, Berry. Just get in here. Your gold stars are so turning me on right now and I can't wait much longer."

Without another word Rachel quickly jumped into the shower, almost knocking over Santana.

"Whoa there lady! These Roman tiles are slicker than my pussy right now, so be careful!"

Contrary to her usual abhorrence of Santana's dirty mouth, which usually turned her off immediately, Rachel felt the pull in her stomach grow stronger. Wet and dirty Santana was a new and unexpected high.

Careful of the wet tiles, Rachel pushed Santana forcefully against the cold marble walls, earning a gasp as the Latina's skin made contact. Rachel needed her and she needed her now. She reached her mouth up until she found Santana's beautiful full lips and devoured her in a hungry wet kiss. Rachel's hands were roaming all over Santana's wet body, relishing her soft skin and taut abs and then she reached up and took her lovers nipples in her hands and started kneading them slowly with her fingers.

Moaning loudly Santana had to struggle to regain her composure. This was only intended to be a fun and flirty shower before shopping but clearly Rachel had other things in mind. Not wanting to lose her control in situation Santana turned abruptly away from Rachel, cutting off the kissing and touching to face the falling water. Rachel was irritated at the loss of contact but the sight of Santana under the cascading water transfixed her and the pulling in her stomach grew stronger yet. Rachel followed the path of the wetness down her lover's body down to her perfect ass. God Rachel loved that ass. And she was so full of want that she was going to worship every part of Santana before the trip was over and right now she was starting with her amazing backside. Rachel knelt down slowly and quietly in the water so Santana wouldn't notice and scooted closer to her. She reached up and Gripped the Latina's hips firmly and started kissing each cheek softly.

"Rachel what the hell are you –OH!"

She was definitely caught off guard by the little bites on her rear. She was even more surprised at how much she was enjoying it. Rachel was never dirty. Never this hands on. Rachel had never taken her mouth below Santana's belly button and the Latina was ok with that because Rachel with a dildo was mind blowing. This however was way better.

"Love just because you are gonna let me touch you doesn't mean you have to do this."

The kissing and biting stopped and as Rachel released her hips all she heard was her heart beating in sync with the water hitting the floor.

"Rach?"

"I thought you liked dirty" Said Rachel husky with lust as she reached between San's legs and cupped her sex swiftly

"'Oh god," Santana said breathily "Oh I do, but if you are un-"

She stopped to let out a soft whimper as Rachel slid two digits through her dripping core and grazed her clit. Santana reached her hands out to the wall to keep her balance as her legs were becoming far to weak to hold her up. Screw shopping, bring on the dirty Rachel any day.

"I'm sorry San I didn't get that last word. What did you say" Said Rachel with a devilish grin on her face. She had started tracing lazy circles around the other girl's clit with the lightest pressure to tease her lover a little. The only response Rachel received was a quiet moan and shaky breathing.

Santana was in heaven. Yeah she liked to shower alone, but it seemed that dirty shower Rachel was something that even Uber Controlling Santana couldn't resist. She started to rock her hips back a little towards Rachel, signaling she wanted more contact.

Suddenly Rachel stopped and removed her hand. Santana whipped around and just as she was about to ask her girlfriend what the hell she was doing, she was pushed against the wall again. The cold sensation on her burning skin earned yet another gasp from San, fueling Rachel even more.

The small diva scooted forward and pulled Santana's knees wide putting her glistening sex on full display.

"You know San, its not fair that every part of your body is beautiful." She said as she pulled her nails softly up her girlfriend's inner thighs causing them to shake with pleasure.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She could feel Rachel's breath on her exposed pussy and she needed more. Her core was burning and she needed release.

Placing her hands on her thighs to keep them apart Rachel looked up at Santana.

"Show me your eyes baby, I need to see them."

Santana looked down at the girl and Rachel could see clearly they were black with lust. She was totally winning. No way San would say no to her now.

"San baby?"

"Yeah?" said Santana shakily

"I am gonna fuck you now, and I need you to not interrupt me. No talking and no moving. Is that clear?"

_oh sweet mother of Aphrodite _thought Santana _this is really happening_.

Before she could respond Rachel started tracing her flush lips with her tongue painfully slowly, licking up the girls wetness.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby" said Rachel, "But I want more"

Santana was shaking as Rachel softly pulled her lips apart and starting pulling her tongue flat across her clit.

"OH GOD!" Moaned Santana loudly.

Rachel quickly removed her tongue and her hands and looked up at Santana's pleading face.

"I clearly remember saying that there was to be no talking, Santana Lopez!" she said in a low but urgent voice. "One more time and I am going to have to punish you."

Wanting the girl to resume what she was doing the Latina just nodded quickly.

Smiling to herself Rachel went back to the attention on Santana's pussy. She licked slowly at first but started to speed up after each lick causing Santana to get wetter and wetter. Her hands had moved to hold Santana hips against the wall as the girl was quivering with pleasure and she didn't want the squirming girl to buck her in the face. Even though her own core was burning with need, she decided to have a little fun and tease the Latina.

Slowing her tongue down to the original pace and then stopping completely she looked up at San's face which was contorted in pleasure.

"Babe I am so getting a Gelatto later and comparing the tastes. I am betting my gold star teddy bear that you taste way better."

Irritated by the loss of contact and the puzzling comparison, Santana snapped her eyes open and looked down at the girl. "Rachel what the hell are you-" She stopped as Rachel slapped her swollen pussy.

"NO TALKING SAN!"

She kept softly slapping Santana right on top of her clit until she was shaking, moaning obscenely loud and jerking her hips around. Noticing the familiar tensing of Santana's stomach that signaled she was going to climax, Rachel decided that the games were over and it was time to get down to business. After all, she didn't work this long to have Santana get off with a few little smacks. Saying nothing Rachel stopped the slaps and quickly attached her mouth to the girls clit and started sucking.

"Oh god oh god oh god RACHEL!" Moaned the Latina loudly writhing in ecstasy. She didn't care about being in control, or shopping or the fact that the people in the next room could probably hear everything. She wanted more.

Without removing her mouth to warn Santana, the smaller girl slid into her lover's wet pussy with two fingers and started slowly pumping in and out. deciding that since her girlfriend accepted the intrusion so easily, that she was going to add another finger. She quickly slid in the three fingers in as far as they could go. Santana breathed in sharply and her eyes rolled back before she squeezed them shut. She needed more and she needed more now.

"Oh FUCK FUCK FUCK! Faster, Rachel, Faster!" Santana said through gritted teeth.

Removing her mouth Rachel looked at Santana's beautiful face still twisted in ecstasy "As you wish, Love"

She placed her lips around her girlfriend erect clit and instead of sucking she started to nip at it softly with her teeth. She started pumping her fingers vigorously and curling them to hit the spot that she knew would make Santana scream. And scream she did. "I'm gonna cum baby oh god!" Santana screamed and tangled her hands tightly in Rachel's hair.

Smiling and wanting nothing more to see this up close, Rachel pressed her tongue hard against the girls clit and curled her fingers and pumped harder and harder until Santana couldn't hold on anymore and her walls clenched down tightly around Rachel's fingers. She felt as though a dam had burst. Like her body was on fire and filled with lightning as her orgasm ripped through her body. She collapsed into Rachel's waiting arms, still shaking as her muscles soaked up the pleasure radiating through them.

As Santana's breathing slowed, Rachel lifted her to stand. Facing her San she smiled widely. "So shopping now and then gelato!" said Rachel sweetly, her voice coated in accomplishment. Leaving Santana in the shower she jumped out and grabbed a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana stood there in complete shock. Rachel had never done anything like that before. She never took charge and she was most definitely never hands on. It was agreed when they started dating that Santana would never pressure her into fingering or anything that involved Rachel "putting her mouth next to privates". Of course she was fine with this in the beginning as using vibrators and dildos was a major turn on for Santana, especially when Rachel was wearing the strap on. But this was a first. And it was the sexiest thing that she had ever experienced. Santana, still in a state of shock didn't even bother finishing to wash. She turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom without bothering to grab a towel.

She stood there staring at Rachel who was now in dry panties with kitties all over them, rummaging through the scatter clothes for something to wear. Rachel finally realized that she was being watched by her dripping wet naked girlfriend and looked over. Santana's face was priceless. Rachel would have given up just about anything to laugh loudly but she didn't want to give up her newly acquired dominance just yet.

"Babe you are dripping on the carpet." She said looking at the wet Latina "Here use my towel"

Rachel went back to her search with a straight face, acting like everything was normal.

"Rachel what…what was that?"

"It's a towel Santana, honestly. They look and feel the same as the ones in America." She said turning her head away so she could let her smile spread across her face.

"Rachel you know what the hell I meant. You- I mean I- That has never happened before!" She stammered with a deep blush flushing over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry San, I won't do it again. I just thought that you know, you liked that kind of stuff" said Rachel quickly the smile fading from her face. She thought perhaps Santana wasn't enjoying the joke and the last thing she wanted to do was start their vacation off with rape accusations. Seeing Santana hadn't moved or spoken she stood up and reached for the girl's shoulder.

"Darling I am sorry. Please do not be upset with me I just really thought you would like it. You are always going on about the wonders of my tongue or whatever and I just tho-" Rachel was cut off by the Latina's lips as she smashed their faces together in a heated kiss. Dropping the towel Santana pushed the small girl on the bed and straddling her hips she looked her deep in the eyes with a fierce gaze.

"You are damn right I am angry, Berry." She said before kissing the tiny girl again roughly on the lips. "You never said you had magical pussy pleasing skills. You withheld a secret and I do believe you were the one who said no secrets." Santana's eyes never left Rachel's shocked face. She tenderly drew her nails along the flesh of the girl's still exposed sides stopping to kiss along her ribs.

"Mmm, yeah that was definitely you. I distinctly remember you wearing a cat sweater and cherry lip gloss." She said before letting her lips close over one of the dusky red nipples in front of her.

"That is not a secret, Santana," Rachel said breathily, "I have never done it before and since I- uh I am not psychic," Rachel was quickly falling into a pleasure trance and was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight. "N-n-not psychic. How was I supposed to know?"

as Santana had switched her lips from one nipple to the other giving small kisses and licking softly before she nipped it with her teeth, Rachel threw her head back into the tousled blanket and let out a long, loud "Oh My GOD"

Santana sat up quickly and looked at the very aroused girl beneath her.

"Well then I suppose I forgive you."She said cheerily climbing off the girl and sliding off the bed. Santana quickly grabbed one of her tight dresses from the mess on the floor and slipped it over her head. Not bothering with adding any undergarments she decided on a pair of killer black pumps to finish her ensemble.

"Wait, what!" Rachel squeeked sitting up of the bed, "That is it. You are just going to leave me like that?"

"Well I can't really punish you for something you couldn't help now can I? Really Rachel you should be proud of me for doing the right thing" San smiled and walked towards an antique Vanity that was next to the window. Rachel stared in silence with her mouth open as a very calm Santana slowly brushed her long raven hair over her shoulder.

"Santana that is not the right thing! You can't just turn me on and leave me here all wet and horny!" She yelled.

"Oh please. You always hate it when I do that. Besides its nearly 1p.m. and we have some very romantic Roman errands to run today." She said with her classic HBIC attitude, "That is unless you want to miss going to the little market and taking pictures of the flowers like you were rambling about for half of the flight."

"Of course I want to but you can't just do that! Its not fair" She said with a pout.

"Rachel I just got dressed," Santana motioned up and down her tight dress with one had on her hip, "If you keep sitting there all naked and sad looking I will have to undress, make crazy hot sexy lesbian love to you and we will be a day off of our schedule and I will be damned if I don't get some Italian breadsticks tonight." With that San walked into the bathroom to apply her lipstick and finish tending to her hair.

Rachel was still very upset with Santana but she did have a point. She brought a special camera just to take pictures of the flowers and the market place. Santana didn't know however that Rachel fully intended on photographing her all day long. Rachel loved the way Santana's skin looked almost as though she was glowing when she was in the sunlight. That combined with the fact that Santana was the most beautiful woman Rachel had ever met made it almost impossible to resist taking a photo of her. Men and women alike did it all the time at home. On the subway, in the park. It was only fair that now since they were together she could photograph her to her hearts content and she couldn't do that all naked and sweaty.

After finally getting over Santana's little trick, Rachel had finally dressed in a light blue summer dress and tied her hair back in a blue satin Ribbon. Santana came out of the bathroom and when confronted with Rachel's innocent ensemble she gave a little laugh.

"Rach you look like you just fell out of Beauty and The Beast. Do you mind if I call you Belle?"

"Oh hush San. Besides, Belle was from France and this is Italy." She said pushing her nose into the air a little and crossing her arms.

"Oh calm down my Jewish Disney Princess, I wasn't trying to be mean. I like Belle," Santana said sweetly as she walked over and placed a kiss on the smaller girls forhead.,"I have always wanted to hear you sing something from beauty and the beast." Santana leaned in and after placing a kiss on the Rachel's jaw she whispered, "Almost as much as I want to hear you sing while you come."

Rachel was frozen in place. It must have been the flight or something in the water, but suddenly every time Santana used crude or suggestive language she was instantly turned on. However not wanting to let Santana in on this tiny bit of information she quickly regained her thoughts and smoothed out the dress of her skirt.

"I am flattered, Santana, that you think so highly of my vocal abilities but I have told you countless times that I do not appreciate you using crude language."

"Hmm we will see about that, won't we?" She said with a smirk and turned to grab her bag.

" Rachel grab your friggin camera and lets bounce, I'm starved."

"Oooh goody I have been waiting for this day for years!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"I know I am amazing in bed Rach, but you don't have to get that excited. You just put those panties on for god's sake."

"Oh don't play around Santana, you know what I meant. We are going to a real Italian Marketplace! With real Italian people! I am so happy I could burst."

"Gross."

Rachel glared across the room at Santana and grabbed her bag.

"You know, your looks will only get you so far, Santana"

"Shut up Berry and get your tiny ass out the door. The flowers are waiting for their close ups!"


	4. Chapter 4

RG Ch 4 21:00

The girls left the hotel and called a cab and at Rachel's request started their long trip to Cortona. Santana was more than hesitant to spend hours in a car just to see a fucking Market place and go to where they filmed the movie from the plane ride that had been haunting her since they left JFK.

"Rachel why couldn't we just stop at one of the 5 freaking markets we have passed already. What is so special about this freaking Cortona place?" Santana said moodily with her head in her hands.

"Because Santana, they built a fountain just to film the movie and I want to see if it is still there!" Rachel said her eyes filled with excitement as she watched the passing landscape.

"Rachel, you could have googled that shit and we could be eating right now. Why the hell couldn't we eat before we left?"

Rachel ignored Santana's complaints and kept her gaze out to the window on the flowers.

"Do you think the cab driver would pull over and take our picture?" Rachel asked grabbing San's arm

"Well he better damn well do it, for how much we are paying for this damn cab ride. Ask him your doe eyes, that always works on the butch chick at the walmart."

"Santana Lopez, it is not nice to judge people like that! Maybe she just likes loose clothes and short hair. You have never even talked to her." Rachel said replacing her smile with a scowl.

"Boy isn't that right. You think you know a girl as innocent and shy and then she eats you out in the shower. Totally see your point." Santana was smiling and trying hard to contain her laughter by smothering her giggles with her hand.

"Santana! That is unbelievably inappropriate! What if the driver had heard you? You needn't broadcast our sexual relationship on full blast in front of a strange man!" Rachel's face was flushed with embarrassment and she quickly made a barrier between the clear plexiglass in front of her with a newspaper she had picked up so the driver wouldn't see her crimson cheeks.

"Calm down, calm down. He probably doesn't even speak English, Rach. And put that paper down, you look ridiculous. Besides you are sitting behind him, he cannot even see you without making an effort. And even further, anytime he looks back here he is staring at my tits so I don't know why you are the embarrassed one." Said Santana plainly, recrossing her slender tan legs.

"You have no way of knowing he doesn't speak English, Santana. Besides if you are bother by the man looking at your chest, then cover them with your sweater." Rachel said, with no intention of lowering the paper.

"Oh please it doesn't bother me. Even before I had my surgery , I had people staring at my breast. Or my ass. Yeah usually my ass," Santana thought outloud before continuing, "either way it doesn't bother me. And we can easily find out if he understands English."

"Santana you shouldn't let people objectify your body." Rachel said with a tone of concern.

"Need I remind you Rachel, that you are the one who said I would end up working on a pole?" Santana retorted trying hard not to let the bitch mask slip on.

"San, I have told you a thousand times how much I regret saying that! I was in the moment and I was angry with you! I didn't mean it!" Rachel was clearly on the verge and her faced turned a deeper shade of red as she placed her hand on Santana's bare thigh.

"I know Rachel, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Lets just check this dude language setting ok?"

Santana leaned forward slightly and rapped on the clear barrier between the front and back seat.

"Excuse me Mario, can you hear me?" She said through the plexiglass.

"Santana! Be nice!" Rachel hissed as the driver slid open a small window meant to pass through fares.

"Si signora?

"Can you tell me where in Rome they sell sex toys and lube?" Santana asked genuinely

"Oh my god!" groaned Rachel burying her face in her lap.

"Escuzi?" the driver replied, clearling not understanding what he had been asked.

"See Rach. No English." Santana smiled down at Rachel's doubled figure. "Never mind, Mario." Santana said to the driver waving off her question.

Still confused the driver turned to face the road once again. Santana looked over to see a very cross Rachel staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Come one Rachel, can't I have a little fun? You have had me in this cab for over an hour to see a dumb fountain and buy some grapes." Santana said trying hard to stop laughing.

"If you didn't want to go with me to see the 'dumb fountain' then you should have said something!," Rachel said tears starting to fall down her hot cheeks. "You don't have to embarrass me in front of a complete stranger."

"Rach, don't cry." Said Santana who immediately stopped laughing and scooted closer to her girlfriend. She pulled Rachel's arms apart and with a bit of effort got the girl to look her in the face.

"Rachel please, I am sorry. I do want to go, I'm just cranky because I haven't eaten and my left butt cheek has fallen asleep from being in this car so long. Rachel, please don't cry."

Santana face had completely stopped laughing and was looking at Rachel with her eyes full of guilt. She knew very well she probably shouldn't have said any of the things she did. After all Rachel did, just last week, wait in line for over two hours with her for a sale at a boutique in the city instead of going to see the Broadway musical they had originally planned on seeing that day.

Rachel sniffed and looked her hands.

"Which is also my fault cause I made us leave right away!"

She began crying again and brought her hands up to cover her face.

"No Rachel, its not your fault its mine! I made you get in the shower with me and well, it took more time than I had originally planned." Santana said pulling Rachel's hands away from her face.

"Which is also my fault! God, this is not going anything like I had planned! This was supposed to be romantic and enchanting! I am ruining it all!" Rachel cried harder and tried to pull away from Santana's grip unsuccessfully.

"Rachel Berry, stop this. The shower was amazing, mind-blowing even. I just should have eaten a granola bar or something. Anyways I take it all back. I really do want to see the fountain, and the flowers and the market and everything. But not as much as I want to see you smile right now." Santana pleaded with a still crying Rachel until she looked up into Santana's dark eyes.

"That was really sweet, Santana, thank you." Rachel said as she pulled the corners of her mouth up into a little smile.

Santana bent to kiss the tears of the smaller girls cheeks and then pulled her tight against her body in a long warm hug.

"All I ever want is to see you smile, Rachel." She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Now are we there yet?"

"According to the map we only have about 10 more minutes and we are there! And I promise as soon as we get there we will get food before we do anything else." She said wiping away the last few tears and grinning widely.

Santana loved that Rachel so easily forgave these small spats they had as though they had never had them. She never could do that herself, it was more like her to hold onto the topic of the fight and bring it up later when it would hurt the most. But she was slowly getting better at forgiving since she started dating Rachel.

After a few minutes the car slowed and pulled into the small town of Cortona. Rachel was beyond giddy, despite that ten minutes prior she had been bawling like a toddler pushed to the ground by a bully. As soon as the car was stopped she jumped out and unloaded her camera to being taking photos before Santana had even removed her seatbelt. San unbuckled and paid the driver and gave him one of her signature air smooches before grabbing her bag and exiting the car.

"Rachel are you seriously taking a picture of the toilet sign?" Santana said as she watched Rachel snapping photos of just about everything.

"Yes I am." She turned quickly on her heels and snapped a photo capturing a very confused look from Santana.

"Was that really necessary?" She said digging through her purse for her phone to check the time.

"Of course it is. I said I was going to take pictures of the most beautiful things in Italy and that includes you." She said snapping a photo of a rare blushing Santana. "Now stop fiddling for your smart phone and lets get some lunch!" Rachel skipped forward to look down the street for a restaurant to eat in.

"Aye Dios Mio" Said Santana trudging after Rachel.

It only took a minute or two for them to find a small café that served the traditional favorites and wine, and the girls were in heaven. Santana was thrilled to find that they had breadsticks, hard or soft that came with any pasta dish you ordered. The girls ordered fettucini to share and extra bread sticks and a bottle of their homemade wine, which came in an old green glass bottle with a wax seal over the cork. After about twenty photos of the food and a few of Santana's "hungry face", the girls finally, as Santana would say, "Got their eats on".

After lunch the girls found that the fountain had indeed stayed after the filming of the movie and Rachel insisted on taking pictures of Santana posing in front of it, but San was not too into the idea.

"Come on, San. People take your

picture everyday in Central Park with cell phones and you won't let me?" Rachel complained to a stubborn Santana.

"That is different Rachel, I am not posing for them. They are creepy new yorkers who jerk off by the rocks as I go jogging." She said in defense. "Besides this is different. This is a small town with nuns and stuff. The last thing I want to be remembered for here is posing next to the statue in front of nuns while they have their afternoon tea!"

"Fine just sit on the edge then. AND SMILE!" Rachel commanded.

Santana complied with Rachel and after a few photos she stood and quickly walked towards the Market.

"Ok get your grapes, Belle. I am going to look at the flowers over here." Santana walked to the opposite side of the market and started running her fingers along the petals of some bright sunflowers that were in a large wooden barrel. As she did so Rachel instead of getting her grapes she took a few minutes to take some pictures of Santana. She had never seen the Latina smile so wide without someone cracking a joke or falling off of something and landing on their face. She was stunning surrounded by those golden flowers and Rachel needed to capture it. As Rachel was taking her photos a few other tourists behind her noticed and decided that they needed the same photo of the beautiful brunette smiling in the flowers. It was in fact a very beautiful sight.

However beautiful it was, it was short lived. Santana looked over and the smile faded instantly into a look of displeasure. She walked around the stands to Rachel and gave her a very disapproving glare as she picked out her grapes.

"What was that all about?" She asked as Rachel still had yet to speak.

"What was what?" Rachel said laughing and pulling up a large bunch of dark purple grapes. "These look amazing, don't they, San?"

"Answer the question. What was with the camera happiness? Who are those people?" San asked frustrated.

Rachel ignored her and paid for her grapes and walked over to a bike rental station.

"Rachel!"

"Santana!" Rachel laughed and paid for two bikes while offering the man some grapes with a smile.

"Seriously. Are you seriously not going to answer me?"

"I just took a picture of my girlfriend looking pretty in some flowers. I don't have a clue what they were doing. But when you see the photo you might understand." Rachel winked and wheeled a bike to Santana.

"You want me to ride a bike in a mini dress and stilettos?" She asked seriously.

"I brought you some sandals. Lets go! Flower time!" Rachel patted Santana on the back and mounted her own bike and started down the street.

"Aye Dios mio. Ayuda me!" She cried climbing on the bike and awkwardly riding after the smaller girl.

After about fifteen minutes of riding they were well into the fields of flowers and the only house in sight was at least a quarter of a mile out. Rachel stopped and dismounted her bike and quickly turned to snap a picture of Santana yet again, as she had at least five times now.

"Am I supposed to be smiling in these candid photos, my love?" Santana asked stopping next to the camera happy Rachel.

"Nope. They are candid photos so the world can see how beautiful you are when no one is looking but me!" Rachel smiled wide and helped the Latina off her bike and out of her stilettos, which were now pinching her feet.

Rachel pulled some flip flops out the bag and handed them to a wobbly but grateful Santana. Leaving Santana next to the bikes while she changed her shoes, Rachel ran out into the flowers off of the path and after a mixture of taking pictures and dancing she pulled a blanket out of her bag and laid it down.

"Who are you Mary Poppins? That bag is like never ending." Santana said as she walked slowly over to Rachel who was now sitting on the blanket taking up close pictures of the bright red flowers that were surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 RG 07:13

**This chapter was written listening to "Beatuiful" By India Arie and "Song For Mia" by Lizz Wright. Maybe if you can play it in the background while you read you will see this similar to how I see it in my head.**

Santana took Rachel's camera from her hands and set it aside on the blanket. This was the first time they had been truly alone all day since they left the hotel room and she was needing some girl time with the small beautiful girl.

"No more pictures for right now, Rach" she said bending to place a small kiss on the girl's nose.

"Santana, we came out here to take picturesl." Rachel said smiling up at the girl who was now standing above her.

Rachel made no attempt to grab the camera from where it was placed on the blanket beside but instead waited to see what the Latina had up her sleeve.

"No Rachel we came to Italy to have a romantic vacation. So far Italy has been amazing. All kinds of fun. But I want the romantic part to start now."

"And you don't count the amazing shower we had at all?" Rachel said teasingly.

"No I don't." Said Santana. "Don't get me wrong, it was fucking sexy and totally turned me on, but that was not the romantic you described to me back in New York."

Rachel's mind was spinning with ideas about what Santana could be planning. Santana was definitely the type to get wild during sex and Rachel was almost certain she was planning something that included Rachel stripping in the middle of the Italian country side.

"What did you have in mind San?" she said warily.

Santana dug into her purse and pulled out a purple silk scarf and handed it to the girl on the blanket and knelt down to straddle her legs which were extended out, ankles crossed.

"Put it over my eyes" Santana ordered softly looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Are…are you sure San?" Rachel was nervous. This behavior was out of character for Santana. Yeah Santana was kinky, but it was usually Rachel who was the submissive subject blindfolded and tied up. But this was different and she really was unsure what to expect at that moment.

"Positive." Santana's face was calm and patient as she waited for Rachel to blindfold her with the scarf.

Rachel lifted the scarf to place over her girlfriend's face, and she just closed her eyes and smiled as the smaller girl tied it behind her head.

"Now lean back." Santana said putting pressure on Rachel's shoulders to ease her back onto the blanket.

"San, what are we doing here?" Rachel said confused.

Santana leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Rachel's head, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"I am going to explore with my lips." She said kissing Rachel deeply earning a little moan from the girl trapped beneath her.

"Do I get to touch?" Rachel asked as their lips parted. Santana couldn't see it but her face had flushed scarlet and her heart was beating in her ears.

"Of course you can, baby. You know I love it when you touch me." Santana whispered into her ear before nibbling it lightly. Rachel's whole body shivered as Santana continued her attention to her ear, licking up the very edge, circling around to place a little kiss on her ear lobe.

"Mm I love when you do that." Rachel said raising her hands to move Santana's hair over her shoulder so that it fell like a curtain around their faces. "Are there any rules to this game?" Rachel asked before lifting her hands from where they clenched the blanket.

"Mmhmm." Santana moaned into Rachel's mouth mid kiss. "I can't use my hands but you can. However you can't take off any pieces of clothing, only I can."

"Well this should be interesting to say the least!" Rachel said excited.

Santana repositioned herself so that her eyes were lined up with Rachel's collarbone and she wasted no time leaning in to continue teasing her girlfriend. Before she could however, Rachel put her hands on either side of her face and kissed her full lips softly.

"Thank you, Santana" she said blushing slightly.

"For what, baby doll?" Santana said with her signatures smirk "We don't even know how this is going to be end. It could be painfully boring, or you could get a flower in your butt cheeks." Santana started laughing as Rachel's face dropped the smile and started looking very concerned.

"I am just kidding, Rach!" Santana laughed. "Now, we are wasting precious Italian sunlight."

Rachel just smiled and worked her small hands to Santana's waist, pulling them closer together.

Santana nestled into Rachel's neck and started a line of wet kisses leading from just below her ear to her pulse point. She started nipping just slightly causing Rachel to let out a breathy moan and wiggle her hips just a little. Rachel getting extremely turned on let on of her hands wander to Santana's chest where she moved away the thin soft fabric barrier between her hand and San's breast. Rachel hated that Santana felt she needed larger breasts, but was so grateful that San rarely wore a bra now that her enhanced boobs sat so perfectly under any piece of clothing without need for support.

Rachel cupped San's breast in her hand and glided her thumb over her hard nipples and squeezing firmly. Then she took her nipple and rolled it lightly in her fingers before squeezing lightly.

Santana was becoming impatient and pressed butt down hard against Rachel's legs and rolled her hips forward in attempt to create friction between them. Noticing her frustration, Rachel lifted her hips to meet Santana's center using her free hand to bring Santana down faster.

"Oh God, Rach" Santana whined. She threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly. She sped up her hips, grinding harder, wanting more. Rachel stilled her hips and pulled Santana's face close to hers, kissing her full red lips passionately.

"Not to fast, San" Rachel whispered in her ear. But instead of making her slow, it just urged Santana on even more. She loved when people whispered into her ear while getting frisky. She quickly scooted down Rachel's small body and parted her legs with her knee and lowered herself between them so she was up close and personal with Rachel's adorable panties, which were sporting a very noticeable wet spot. Santana licked up the inner hem of the panties just brushing over Rachel's outer lips softly.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed softly, "That tickles"

Santana stopped suddenly and sitting up lifted the blindfold slightly

"This doesn't count as my turn right?" Santana asked.

"What?" Rachel asked sitting up quickly.

"You know! You said we could do it your way and we could do it my way and this is not how I want my way to go…I mean this is amazing but this isn't the full 'Santana Experience'" She said quickly.

"Hmm well then maybe you should change the rules to this game and it won't count as your turn."

"What rules? Were there rules? I don't remember and rules." Santana said smiling and replacing the blindfold happily.

Seizing the opportunity Rachel quickly got to her knees and pushed Santana back onto the blanket straddling her waste and pinning her arms down on either side of her head.

"Hey!" Santana said

Before Santana could say anything else in complaint, Rachel pressed their lips together stealing any negative comments Santana could come up with. Rachel rearranged Santana's hands above her head so that she could hold them there with one in a tight grip and used her free hand to roam freely down the Latina's body. She started with caressing her full breasts pausing only slightly to give her nipple a small squeeze, earning a moan from the girl beneath her. Rachel loved Santana's body more than anything. Except broadway of course. She loved Santana more than broadway, she loved her heart and her humor and the cute way she always wanted to cuddle after dinner. That lizard crap did not work on her.

Refocusing Rachel started slowly rocking her hips, grinding down hard each time into the other girl, creating warm delicious friction.

"Oh god, Rachel you are killing me" Santana said as Rachel stopped kissing her and moved down to nip at her pulse point.

Rachel may not have been too creative with the ways she went about pleasure in the bedroom but she knew exactly how Santana's body worked and how to turn her on successfully every single time.

Rachel started a wet trail of kisses slowly from San's pulse point up to her collarbone, stopping only to softly blow on a particularly wet kiss, making the Latina shiver and buck her hips a little bit each time. Rachel scooted down just a little to part the latina's legs with her knees and knelt between them.

Just as she reached Santana's jaw line with her lips, her hand reached the hem of her dress and she slipped her fingers under to caress the warm flesh beneath. Santana was on fire. Her breathing was shaking and she couldn't keep still. The anticipation of Rachel's touch was driving her wild and she longed for her soft touch on her bare skin.

But instead of continuing further like Santana had hoped she would, Rachel stood up. She pulled Santana into a sitting position and released her hands. "Rachel?" Santana said after a few moments of silence.

"Baby," Rachel said sweetly,"I need your help with something but you have to keep the blindfold on okay?"

"Um ok?" Santana said warily, "What can I help with?"

"Take these off for me." Rachel said pulling Santana's hands to the hem of her panties. Santana felt around for a second and quickly realized the absence of the soft blue fabric of Rachel's dress.

"Baby, are you naked in the flower field?"

"Santana do you really want to have a conversation about my state of dress in abandoned field of flowers, or are you going to help me get these off?"

**(This is where "Sexy Silk" by Jessie J started playing so it got a little dirtier in my mind. Romance kinda fell out the window :/ sorry)**

Without another word Santana slipped her fingers under the waistband of the small pair of panties and pulled them down Rachel's legs swiftly. Placing them beside her on the bed Santana sat waiting for what seemed like an hour, and then she felt Rachel's hands on her shoulders pressing her back down on the blanket once more. Rachel knelt between Santana's legs once again and bent down to lick her inner thigh. Santana breathed deeply and gathered the blanket in her hands tightly. Rachel continued licking and nibbling up Santana's thigh and with her hands slowly started inching the fabric upwards, revealing more silky tan skin. Rachel tapped Santana lightly on her hips, signaling to lift so she could move the clothing out of her way.

Rachel let out a loud moan when she realized that Santana had indeed neglected to put on a pair of panties before leaving the hotel room. Santana's arousal had built up and started a warm trail on her inner thigh. Kneeling down Rachel licked it up and stopping just before her lips, sucked the sensitive flesh between her teeth marking Santana.

Rachel looked up and Santana, who was now blushed a deep crimson, eyes shut tight and her head tossed back. Rachel placed her hands under Santana's legs and lifted them slightly so that her knees were bent and her feet planted firmly on the ground. Rachel laid down, head beneath Santana's thighs and trailed her fingers up and down the sensitive skin while blowing on her swollen clit.

"Rachel, please stop teasing you are killing me" Santana managed to huff our before letting out another embarrassingly loud moan.

"Well you are killing me!" Rachel said teasingly "Take off that tight black dress and maybe you will feel a little better."

Without any second thought or hesitation Santana ripped her dress off over her head, tossing her dark black hair just so it settled over one of her beautifully enhanced breasts. Her dusky nipples were hard and erect and her breathing was shaky. Delightly and insanely turned on Rachel slid her hands up San's abs and cupped her breasts firmly. Rachel moved so that she was face to face with the flushed Latina kissing her let one hand slip back down and cup San's hot dripping core.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh MY GOD!" Santana moaned out loudly.  
Smiling she bit Santana's lip and slipped her middle finger along Santana's slit sliding up easily to her clit. She started quick light circles around the swollen nub with her right hand while her free left hand caressed Santana's, lightly trailing her nails up and cupping her breast.

"Uh! Oh god, Rachel! Uh…feels so good" Santana said shakily. Santana's hands released the fabric she had been clinging to and let them wander all over Rachel's body. Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She needed contact with the silky tan skin beneath her. She took her free hand and pressed down Santana's leg and straddled it quickly. She positioned herself just above her working fingers and just when she was lined up perfectly she removed her hand and pressed her core down on top of the Latina's firmly, pressing their clits together.

"Aye Dios Mio! Uh god!" Santana cried out. Small tears were dripping her cheeks and she dug her nails into Rachel's toned backside.

Rachel started moving her hips slowly up and down, pressing firmly into Santana, seeking her own release and well as the Latina's. Santana impatient and needing to release the orgasm that had been building since she realized Rachel wasn't wearing her dress, she took her lover's hips in her hand firmly and started moving Rachel's hips faster and harder.

Rachel let out a soft whimper and then breathy moan as she let her head fall back. Their cores melded together, they rocked back and forth exchanging only deep moans and heavy breathing.

Content to have Rachel come first, Santana took one of her hands from Rachel's hips, she moved it back and cupped Rachel's perfect backside and used the other hand to bend Rachel down a little closer so that their nipples were brushing against each other lightly. Santana silently praised God for Rachel's flexibility and lifted her head to take a nipple in her mouth. She let her tongue circle it quickly keeping the pace with her hand against Rachel's backside. By this point Rachel's dominance was gone and she didn't care. Santana noticed Rachel's abs clenching and bit down on her nipple as she pressed firmly into the small diva.

"OH GOD! Santana!" Rachel screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her muscles to shake violently against the Latina. Seeing Rachel so enraptured in pleasure was enough to throw Santana over the edge and she felt her body clench and spasm against the other girl. Rachel's hips kept rocking gently until both girls were calmed. They lay there entwined in each others arms still enjoying the warm stickiness between their legs. After a few minutes Rachel propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Santana lightly on her nose and untied the scarf revealing Santana's big brown eyes.

"Every time I look in your eyes I find myself wanting chocolate and kisses." She said before placing a kiss on Santana's full warm lips.

"Well kiss I have to spare my dear. Chocolate we will have to get in town." Santana said warmly before kissing Rachel again.

With a laugh Rachel sat up and reached for her bag. In true Rachel style she pulled out a pack of wet wipes and spare pair of underwear.

Santana laughed and gratefully accepted some wet wipes from the small diva.

"You are Mary Poppin's kinky granddaughter aren't you?" Santana said cleaning off her sticky warm thighs.

"Maybe. Maybe not!" Rachel laughed as she buttoned her dress once more.

"I think you are. Magic bag, magic fingers. It only makes sense." Santana said slipping her dress over her breasts.

Once the girls had packed up the blanket they headed back to the bikes.

"Was it your plan the whole time to seduce me in public?" Santana questioned.

"If I wanted to do that, I would have done it when we were in the market." Rachel said softly "This time was to make you think of me naked every time you saw a red flower"

Santana's jaw dropped. Rachel laughing, ignored Santana's surprise, and climbed on her bike.

"You coming, baby?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 07:04

**OK this is the updated one with sex in it. And can I just say I would really like to do this to my girlfriend… that would be fucking hot. Hear that baby?**

The girls rode back into town sporting bright smiles that quickly caught the attention of the Italian men working in the market. They returned the bikes and linked arms and walked to get the gelatos that Rachel had been talking about before they even left the United States.

Once the girls had their treats they returned to the fountain and sat down in the sunshine to people watch.

"San, that guy seems to have taken a liking to you!" Rachel held back a giggle. "Every time you look over there he pretends to be busy."

"Who cares. He is so not my type" Santana said nudging the small brunette causing her to get gelato on her cheek. "Oops did I do that?"

"That is not funny, San! I don't have a napkin!"

"No worries, babe." Santana leaned in and slowly licked the creamy sweetness off of Rachel's cheek not bothering to hold her loud moan of pleasure. Rachel quickly blushed and crossed her legs tightly to attempt to stifle the burn that was growing. Santana rolled with laughter and Rachel just bowed her head and kept eating her gelato.

"Don't be embarrassed. They won't even remember us tomorrow!"

"Really?" Rachel lifted her head and gave Santana a weak smile.

"Yes really. Now stop being so embarrassed. People here have tits in their cosmos! Uncovered tits. Why can't they do that in America?"

Rachel's smile grew as she quickly straddled Santana, bumping the Latina's gelato on her neck and under her chin.

"Rachel!" Santana was half laughing, half scowling at her girlfriend.

"No worries, babe" Rachel winked and quickly started sucking and licking the gelato from Santana's neck. Santana dropped her gelato in the fountain and quickly let her hands find Rachel's small waist and behind. Everyone close by had begun to stare at the American girls by the fountain. All except three nuns who stopped what they were doing and started to pray with their rosaries. Before she got too carried away, Rachel stopped and leaned back.

"I think its time to head back and find an open toy store."

"You want to go teddy bear shopping right now?" Santana's heart was beating fast and her core ached for attention.

"No, baby, not that kind of store." Rachel winked and dismounted her girlfriends lap.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Now lets get a cab!"

By the time the girls got back to the city they had little time to fool around if they wanted to find any businesses open at all. The only problem was Rachel was the only one who spoke enough Italian to ask for what they were looking for but she was too embarrassed to ask.

"Ok fine, Rachel. Write it on the paper and I will hand it to someone." Santana said her arms akimbo. Rachel quickly wrote out the note and then walked into a book store to pretend to be busy so she wouldn't be embarrassed by Santana's inappropriate request. She peered around the corner to see Santana asking a random person on the street and he just laughed and wrote something on the paper before shaking her hand and continuing on his way.

"You can come out now scaredy cat. I have a street!" Santana waved the paper and smiled. "Do you have any idea where this is?"

"Yeah its just three streets over." Rachel said grabbing the small piece of paper.

"How the hell do you know that. You haven't even been here an hour." Santana looked questioningly at Rachel.

"I looked at the map before we left the hotel this morning. The name was pretty so I remember it. Sounded dramatic, like it could be the name of an opera!" Rachel's eyes were big and bright as she started daydreaming.

"Ok don't go away on me now, we only have 20 minutes before they close." Santana said heading down the street.

The girls arrived at the store with 15 minute to shop. Rachel quickly became nervous and started wringing her hands and walking behind Santana.

"Babe why are you so nervous. We have a ton of these at home!" Santana said pulling Rachel to her side to look at the wall full of multicolored toys.

"Yes, we do. But those were purchased in the safety of my own home on ." Rachel said as she started to bite her nails. "Just pick something quick!"

Santana picked out the eight inch dildo with attached harness and bonus vibrator she had been eyeing since they walked in and headed to the counter. She swiped her visa and did a small happy dance as she signed the receipt.

As the girls reached their hotel room, Santana quickly pulled the brown paper bag out of Rachel's coat and ripped off the plastic!

"Quick Rach, turn on the tea kettle!"

"You don't drink tea, San."

"I know but I want to clean this before we use it! Who knows where that shop keepers hands have been."

"Valid point." Rachel said as she filled the kettle with water and turned the electric pot on.

"So do you want the inaugural ride?" Santana said raising her eye brows at the little brunette.

"No. I mean yes. No. I don't know." Rachel stammered.

"Ok you use it on me first. Then once you see how awesome it is, I will use it on you."

"It's a lot bigger than the one we have at home , San." Rachel was obviously nervous. She liked new things to a certain extent. She loved new ballads and new musicals. And she definitely loved trying new recipes that Santana printed off for her to try. But a new Italian dildo purchased from a whole in the wall shop from a guy who looked like he should be selling sausage was something different entirely.

"Its not that different. Besides it was sealed in the original package if you are worried about the shop." Santana said holding up the package she had ripped up. "AND we are going to clean it first."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Rachel! Please?" Santana was pouting now. Rachel could never resist Santana when she pouted. Or begged for anything that matter. It was so hot. And cute at the same time. She didn't know anyone else who could be sexy and cute at the same time. It wasn't fair.

"Fine. But you go first!" She said slipping off her shoes and clicking off the pot of water that was now screeching loudly.

"Thank you! I am just going to freshen up really quick!" Santana snatched her bag and ran into the bathroom. Rachel had barely finished cleaning off the toy and drying it off when Santana opened the bathroom door. Rachel almost dropped the toy to floor when she saw Santana. She was wearing a tight black corset that turned her slim figure into a petite hourglass and accentuated her breast with every breath. Underneath she had a tiny black lace thong with little red bows on the side. She had also put on her expensive black Gucci stilettos that made her four inches taller than she stood normally. She sauntered over to where Rachel had managed to sit on the bed and took the harness from the bed and swung it around her finger.

"Time to place dress up, baby" Santana's eyes were burning with lust and it was making Rachel incredibly hot.

"Ok but no looking until I am ready." Rachel stood and slipped her dress over her head.

"That is no fun!" Santana said coming up behind her and kissed her between the shoulder blades. Rachel's body nearly melted at Santana's touch and her arms fell to her side. Santana unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"Mmm ok. Hand me the thingy" Rachel said motioning to the harness.

"Uh babe," Santana pulled Rachel tightly against her and grabbed her ass, "You forgot to take these off."

"I thought you were going first!"

"I am going first, But I want easy access to my kitty when it is your turn." Santana said into her ear in a low sultry voice. Rachel wasted no time and stripped her panties off and she pulled the harness up.

"It is to big."

"Lemme help." Santana got down on her knees, her face in Rachel's crotch. She tightened the straps firmly, taking extra care not to pinch the sensitive skin between Rachel's legs. She finished tightening the straps and then docked the toy into it's place on the harness. Once it was in place she placed her hands on Rachel's hips and looked up and the girl standing above her.

"Ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Santana didn't stand but pushed Rachel on the bed so she was sitting on the edge. She wedged herself between Rachel's legs and without breaking eye contact smiled and licked up the entire length of the dildo before taking it in her mouth. Rachel's cheek flushed and her eyes quickly went black with want.

"Ugh that is so hot!" She said rolling her head back and running her hands through Santana's loose black locks. Santana removed the toy from her mouth with a pop and stood up. She bent at the waist placing her hands on Rachel's thighs and swished her hips back and forth.

"I think we need a little music. What do you think?"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Music always helps." Rachel wanted to skip the foreplay and rip off Santana's clothes that minute but she knew that with Santana foreplay always made the sex ten times better.

Santana pulled ipod out of her purse and hooked it up to the stereo and started baring music Rachel was unfamiliar with, though she could tell it was meant to be dirty.

"Scoot back and get comfortable, baby" Santana was giving Rachel her sultry glare that always guaranteed a night of fun. Rachel slid back on the bed and laid her head against the pillows, moaning as the smaller toy inside her hit her inner walls. Santana smiled and crawled up the bed and started placing kisses along Rachel's legs as she climbed up to straddle her just below the fake cock was resting. She leaned forward, pressing the phallus into Rachel's stomach and making her cry out.

"OH God, San!"

"Mmm. I love it when you say my name, baby" Santana took one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth and took the other between her fingers. After a few minutes she pulled back and started kissing Rachel's toned abs while scratching lightly down her sides. Quickly Santana climbed off the bed and wiggled out of her panties, throwing them on Rachel's taut stomach. The sight of Santana's dripping hot core was almost enough to drive Rachel mad. Santana climbed back on the bed and crawled back up, painfully slow until she was hovering over the large toy. Her arousal was dripping down her legs, and she wanted more than anything to get started but she wasn't quite done teasing Rachel. She was certain she could take the whole thing easily considering how wet she was but just to tease Rachel she lowered herself onto just the tip, holding the base with her hand she let out a loud moan and snapped her eyes shut.

"OH god, San. Can you take it all?" Rachel said looking up at her with glistening black eyes. Santana didn't respond but slowly lifted her hips releasing the glistening cock and she let out a whimper at the loss. She only waited a few seconds before she pressed herself back down taking in more of the cock than before. But contrary to what she had believed, Santana felt herself being stretched wider than before and it felt magical. She lifted herself once more before lowering herself back down, bottoming out and rubbing against the mesh harness on Rachel's hips.

"Ugh, Rachel! Oh- Oh God!" Santana groaned.

Rachel's body was aching for more but she dared not move. She was drinking in the sight of Santana on her hips, she waited until the glowing Latina opened her eyes and started rocking her hips. The small cock inside Rachel almost mirrored her movements and Rachel threw her head back in unexpected pleasure.

"Sssan, San it feels so good!" Rachel cried out as she grabbed Santana's corseted hips. Fueled by Rachel's enthusiasm Santana started vigorously moving up and down, reaching out to grasp Rachel's arms and hold her down. Slowly she moved her upper half down to meet Rachel's, tickling her nipples with strands of her long hair. Santana sat still for too long and Rachel bucked her hips just lightly filling the Latina completely.

"Oh shit!" Santana cried out

Rachel took advantage of the moment and flipped Santana onto her back and pinned her down. Santana planted her heels on the bed and looked at Rachel pleadingly.

"Please, baby. Oh fuck me, please?"

Rachel's face grew red hot and she started her hips thrusting softly into the Latina. Santana struggled to free her hands to run all over Rachel's breasts but she was getting no where.

"Be still, my love. Just let me fuck you" Rachel said looking deep in Santana's eyes. She picked up her pace just slightly and started a trail of kisses up Santana's neck to her ear.

"I'm in charge now Lopez" she whispered deeply before taking Santana's ear lobe in her mouth and biting down lightly.

Santana's whimpers grew into moans and she started to bring her hips up to meet Rachel's thrusting.

"Oh don't stop, baby. Don't stop!" she said clenching her teeth. Rachel was on fire. She was fighting back moans and she could feel her orgasm building.

"Oh my God, Santana. You are so beautiful" Rachel said slowing her hips.

"More, Rach, more!" Santana threw her head back in the pillows and arched her back rubbing the corset against Rachel's bare skin. Sweat was running down Rachel's back and her muscles were burning but Santana looked so delicious and she could never say no to her when she begged.

"Oh- I, Ugh, OH GOD!. Harder!" Santana cried out wrapping her legs under Rachel's ass and pulling her in to fill her more completely. Rachel pushed through the ache and thrusted hard and deep, her small breasts bouncing lightly and her hair hanging in a curtain around her face.

"Oh babe, I am gonna come! I'm oh god!" Santana cried out. Her whole body was tensing, her abs clearly defined. Seizing the moment Rachel pulled out completely and thrust three fingers into her girlfriend and as she curled them into Santana's g spot she pressed her thumb down her swollen clit. Santana's orgasm ripped through her and her inner walls clamped down like a vice on Rachel's fingers. Her juices coated Rachel's hand and she lay there trembling and breathing deeply. Santana whimpered as Rachel removed her fingers and sucked them clean. Leaning forward over the Latina she traced her lips with her tongue and kissed her deeply.

"Mmhmm that was so good" Santana said wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"I know, baby. You taste so good" Rachel said with a wink, before kissing her again. It didn't take long for Santana to recover and flip Rachel off of her and ripping of the mesh harness she gave her a wicked smirk.

"Your turn, Princess"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 05/13/2012

_**Lets not talk about how long its been or how short this chapter is. I guess its technically unfinished but its something.**_

Rachel's eyes opened wide.

"I don't know, babe. I think its too big for me" She said wringing her hands and glancing at the harness.

"Well we can always replace that one with the green one from home" Santana said placing her hands on her hips.

Rachel's eyes opened even wider, this time in anger.

"You mean to tell me that you have had our toys here this whole time?" she said quickly climbing off the bed.

"Rachel. Please don't be mad." Santana said walking up to her girlfriend slowly.

"Why did you lie to me, Santana? You know how I am with these things!"

Rachel's eyes were welling with tears but she was trying her hardest to hold them back.

"I just thought that since we were having an exciting adventure that maybe you would be open to new things!"

Santana pulled Rachel into her arm and hugged her tight.

Rachel tried to wiggle away, but just like always she got caught up in the sweet smell of Santana's hair and the softness of her skin. She was addicted to her.

"Why won't you just let me be mad at you for once?" Rachel whined as she returned the hug.

Santana just smiled and pulled Rachel back to the bed. Sitting down, she pulled Rachel onto her lap. Santana traced Rachel's face softly and cupped her cheek. "Because you are too beautiful to be mad for too long."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with a gentle blush. She responded to Santana with a simple kiss. Rachel's lips were warm against Santana's and they both let out soft moan. Rachel could feel the tingling in her core increase the longer she felt Santana's lips on her's.

"Ok I will try it." Rachel said quietly as she pulled her lips away.

"Are you sure?" Santana's eyes were excited but her tone was worried.

Rachel climbed off Santana's lap and collected the Harness from the bed. Walking back she held it out for Santana to step into.

"I'm sure."

Santana smiled and bit her lip as she stepped into the harness and slipped it up to her hips. She barely had time to tighten the straps before Rachel pushed her onto the bed. Getting on her knees, Rachel looked up at Santana with seductive eyes as she licked up the length of the faux cock.

Santana's breathing got shaky as she watched the toy slowly sliding in and out of Rachel's mouth, their eyes never straying.

Rachel pushed Santana back, but she propped herself up on her elbows as the beautiful girl straddled the harness.

Santana's eyes were wide as she watched Rachel lower herself onto the toy. She kept glancing up at Rachel's face for signs of discomfort, but Rachel's eyes fluttered and a small smile eased across her face.

Rachel leaned forward and pinned Santana's hands against the bed, their fingers laced tightly.

Santana's eyes followed Rachel's every movement. The way her abs tightened when she rolled her hips. The way her hair fell just over her shoulder and the way her breasts bounced just slightly.

They were both breathing heavy now. Rachel's moans escaped her lips and echoed through the room but she had lost all shyness to the moment.

Santana placed her hands on Rachel's hips and guided her movement's. She could feel her arousal dripping around the harness straps and moaned loudly as it pressed into her.

"T-touch me..."Rachel said softly as she slowed her hips.

Santana reached her hand between them and collected Rachel's wetness on her finger before starting to circle her clit slowly.

"Faster" Rachel practically begged.

Santana moved her fingers faster, making slippery circles on Rachel's swollen nub.

"Like that?"

"Faster."

Santana abandoned the circles and started a quick up and down motion with her fingers and watched as Rachel started panting. Her legs were starting to tremble and her hips had almost stopped moving.

"Fuck…" Rachel moaned. She leaned back and gripped Santana's thighs as she felt her body start to shake. Her orgasms coursed through her light electricity through her veins. She felt the tingles spreading from her core where her muscles clamped down tight around Santana's erection.

"Ah god!" Rachel cried out just as her body slumped forward, her legs still trembling.

Rachel let her cheek rest against Santana's chest and listened to her heart beat. It sounded like a drum inside her ribcage. Beating and beating.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked as she brushed her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel just hummed.

"No. Love is a sickness. A disease." She said gently as she lifted herself onto her elbows. "But I don't want a cure."


End file.
